Discovery
by Najikalover
Summary: Stella is and average girl with the rarest eyes, Hazel. She soon meets Brandon who has figured out her biggest secret. But the problem is that she doesn't even know it. How will their love progress? (there is a little bit of Bloom and Sky) Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Winx Club. That would be awesome, though!**

**Chapter 1 **

**Stella's P.O.V**

How was Sam able to convince me to go to the beach at 8 am?! Then it happened.

SMACK! My cheek was attached to some guys chest. OHMYSWEETGOODNESS. OHMYSWEETGOODESS. What did I just do? I'm such a klutz! Wait.. Who is this guy any way?

"S-Sorry!" I manage to say. I look at my best friend Sam and her eyes are wide open. I manage to detach myself form the guy. I look at the guy. He has hazel eyes just like me.

" Wait are those contacts?" Sam asked him,curiously.

" No, They are natural." he said shocked. He looked at the girl right next to him.

" How is that possible humans can't have hazel eyes!" She reveals.

" HA! I told you Sam that I'm not the only girl with Hazel eyes! I am not rare!" I was finally able to prove that I am not an exception to eye colors! The girl steps forward to examine my eyes. I try to look away but, I get distracted to see that the guy is shirtless and has a perfect tan. HE IS HOT.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I have not introduced myself yet!" the boy says.

"My name is Brandon and this is my sister, Bloom." he grins a perfect white smile.

" Hi my name is Stella and this is my friend Sam." I say, nervously. His gaze does not leave my face. I think I'm blushing. I stare right back. I rip my face form his gaze.

"Hi! I thought that it was rare to have Hazel eyes but, I guess not.

" Actually it is, your the first _person _I have seen with these eyes well, except my sister." He looks back at his sister.

" Um.. Sam I think we better get going. We were going surfing remember?" I ask Sam looking toward the beach. I wanted something other than Brandon to look at.

" Oh yeah! I guess we have better get going. Bye!" She grins at Brandon and Bloom. They smile back.

We head towards the beach. We grabbed our surf boards and headed inside the water.

"That guy was mega H-O-T!" She smiles widely.

" He was also staring at you!" She elbows me. Yeah like I had a chance. Look at me! I had the palest skin in the world!

" Yeah, whatever! And he was Not staring at me!" I nearly shout.

" Fine! Whatever you say!" She says sarcastically. We were far away form shore. There was no waves, so we just waited.

" I can't help but notice that he is still staring at you!" She lets out a grin.

"No he is not!" I dare myself to look. I don't see him.

"He is not even there!" I scream.

"HAHA I knew you would look!" she winked at me. Then that's when we see it.

" OHMYSWEETGOODNESS!" I scream

" This can't be happening! I can't die yet!" She cries hysterically

We see a fin. It's a shark.

"HELP! SOMEBODY COME HELP US!" I scream but the lifeguards cant hear us. That is when the shark manages to flip Sam's surf board, making her submerge into the water. I try to grab her. I try to swim away safely, luckily, I manage to grab her arm. I fall into the water with her. The shark is pulling her leg. It's like we are playing a game of Tug-A-War and my team was losing.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

"She has the same colored eyes as we do ! What more proof so you want?!" I yell. How can Bloom deny our colored eyes?

"It's probably just a coincidence! They make contacts that color too, you know!" She tried reasoning

"Only Deities can ever posses those colored eyes!" I am so irritated with her! Why does she have to be so stubborn?

" But she doesn't have the rest of our features!" She replies. Wait. What am I hearing? I look at the ocean and I see Stella in the water calling for help. My body immediately reacts and I run towards them. I jump into the water and I transform to my original form. I grow out a fish tail. I swim as fast as I can. Well, I am the fastest of my kind. I am able to see what is happening and I see her struggling to keep of hold on her friend. WOW. No human could ever fight that type of shark. That shark was the strongest kind.

"LET HER GO!" She screams at the shark. Wait how is she talking and breathing under water? To my surprise the shark lets go and swims away. That kind of shark would never let go of easy prey. Not even Deities could do that. Wait maybe she is not a Deity. She could be Poseidon. She has the gift of the Poseidon? I am able to get a hold on her and I take them to shore. My sister called the EMT , but Sam was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own winx club

**Stella's POV**

"What time is it?" I asked myself. I looked at the clock it said 9:00 am. I walked out of my room. Looking around, curiously

"Maybe I can convince Sam to let me leave home early." I thought. I looked in her room and then I remembered. Sam was dead. I felt my tears welling up in my eyes. What am I going to do? Without her I'm nothing. After I was finished crying I started packing to go home. I had enough of this place.

**Brandon's POV**

"Dr. Sullivan we found the girl you were looking for." I was so tired and sad. Her friend died and I couldn't do anything for her. I looked up to see Dr. Sullivan's face to see his reaction. Well he did think that it was going to take longer.

"Really? That fast? Did you meet her? Was I right?" He bombarded me with all these questions. I was in no mood to answer them. I looked at my sister ,hopefully, she would answer them for me. Luckily she got the message.

"Yes we met her, but I am a little doubtful. Could really be a Deity." She answered. How many times do I have to explain it to her? I was about to respond, but Dr. Sullivan took the lead.

"So Miss Bloom are you denying the fact that she has Hazel eyes?" He questioned her with a curious face.

"No sir ,but she's not tall enough. I thought Deities have to be ,like, about 6ft tall! She was barely reached my chin.!" She had a point there ,but how often do we see a human with Hazel eyes?

"That doesn't matter. You and Brandon will be going to her school this year. It's called Alfea High School. Bloom you will be a junior and Brandon will be a Senior. Do you have any more complaints Miss Bloom?" He looked at bloom daring her to disagree. Fortunately she didn't.

"No sir" She replied. Dr. Sullivan Then looked at me. I nodded in agreement.

"Good. You will start school in 3 days. I already have all your materials and you are already registered in the school." Wow he was really prepared.

**Stella's POV**

I have already finished packing everything even Sam's stuff. I didn't have to worry about calling her parent's because they already disowned her for not agreeing to be the Leader of their business. The last time they saw her they told her that was dead to them. That's why she wanted to come to this vacation, to get away from all her worries. I boarded the plane to go back to my realm ,Solaria. I missed my parent's a lot. They were so worried of my mental state. You know, Because Sam had died. I waited 5 house to get there. My parents were already waiting there for me. I love them so much. I ran into their arms. Tears welling up in my eyes.

"Oh dad! I'm so sad! Who am I going to talk to at school?I cried, well crying would be an understatement;I bawled. I was popular, but they weren't my real friends. Sam was. We finally arrived at my house. It was pretty big, not too small not too big. I entered while my parents carried my bags.

"Radius and I want to go take Sam's things to her parents house." She said quietly. I looked back at her. She looked away. Why would she think that Sam's parents would want to have her things after they disowned her? They had no right to any of her things.

"No mom! They wouldn't care about it much less her!" I screamed. I was furious at the the memory of her parents. My dad's eyes softened.

"Luna was only trying to help Stella." He was right. I guess I am just cranky after what happened. I had no right to speak to my mother like this. Especially for all the things she did for Sam.

"I'm sorry Mom, it's just that I don't know what to do I'm so lost, confused. Maybe we should give her parents the stuff. I mean they are her parents they should at least care for her a little bit." I hugged her tight. She was the best mother a girl could as for. We then drove to Sam's old house.

"Are you ready?"My father asked me. I was as ready as I will ever be. I only nodded. I didn't want to say anything. We got out of the car and we knocked at their door. Sam's mother opened it and looked at me with disgust, anger.

"State your business and leave." She had no emotion in her voice. I looked at my mother hoping that she would tell her for me. Fortunately she got the message. She started talking.

"Miss Anderson we are here to give you some horrid news" She sounded professional. Ms. Anderson looked at her with no emotion. She looked like she didn't care at all. Mr. Anderson came to the door.

"What are they doing here?" He looked curious. I looked at him with disgust. This was the man that almost raped her but, I got there just in time. His wife bailed him out and he was able to buy his probation off.

" Well they apparently have horrible news to give us." She answered truthfully. She waited patiently for my mother to continue. My other sighed and continued.

"My daughter and Sam went on vacation and they were in the water and a shark came by. And it killed her." My mother was close to tears. She loved Sam like a daughter. She took care of her when she was kicked out of her house.

"Was that the horrible news that you came to tell us? That was hardly any bad news." She stated emotionless. She didn't care at all. Neither did the father.

"Well if that is all then you can leave now. Oh and don't bother giving back any of her stuff. We don't want it." The father said. He was also emotionless. I look at them with disbelief and so did my parents. Before I could say anything we left, just like that. My mother was crying.

"How do they have the heart to say that? She was their daughter!" I tried to comfort her. She was like her Mom.

"They are horrible people. We shouldn't let their comments get to us." She stopped crying. We arrived back home. I went upstairs to my room while my mom started to make food. I love her cooking. I have to got to school in 3 days Well now I have to survive the first day of school without my best friend. I wonder what happened to that boy Brandon and his sister Bloom. Was that their names? Oh well I will never see them again.

**Brandon's POV**

" Where is Alfea anyway?" I asked Dr. Sullivan. I Wondered if she would be shocked to see me. How will I talk to her. What am I going to wear? Wait why am I getting so worked up for? I just met her! Before I could answer my question Dr. Sullivan interrupted my thoughts.

"Alfea is in Solaria. It is a very good school You will like it." He reassured me. I wonder who I will meet there. Probably nobody special. I can't wait to go to school!

**I'm soo SORRY for the extra long wait.! Don't kill me.! It is just that school has been really hectic. You know drama, tests and homework. .-. Well I hoped you enjoyed the story and I will update soon.! Hopefully! I wonder how's Stella will react? Will the girls drool all over Brandon or will they ate him? Please REVIEW all your thoughts THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Winx Club

**Brandon's POV **

"Today's the day we go to school.!" I told Faragonda. She was the one that let us live here. She was also registered as our 'mother'. I am so excited. I even woke up early, something I don't do very often. I looked at my self in the mirror to see if I looked okay. I was wearing a Blue Polo shirt, Jeans and a pair of black converse. I flew down the stairs. My sister was ready too. I still had about 30 minutes left. I can't wait to go to school. This would be my first time going to a _Human_ school. I wonder if the people there would like me. My sister looked worried. She always had a hard time making friends.

"Today will be a good day. I know that you will have many good friends." I reassured her. She only smiled and looked away. She rushed to the bathroom to see if her make-up was okay. We walked out the door and got into my new car. Faragonda was able to get my drivers license. She knew people who could get it for me.

"BYE! Have a great day and by the way Brandon I was able to get you the same classes as Stella maybe then she'll like you!" She winked at me. She was a nice lady, calm, but funny. I had told her the time we met. She thinks it's love at first sight. We walked to school and went to the office to get our schedules. I had only 2 classes with Bloom. We then heard the bell ring and we went our separate way's.

**Stella's POV**

I entered the my first period class, which is Science. Everybody gave me sympathetic looks. I guess they all knew. Maybe they also get the memo that I am not in the mood to talk to anyone. I walk to the first seat I see which is in the front of the classroom. I chose the casual/comfortable look today. I wore a pair of blue skinny jeans, a navy blue Hollister shirt and and black converse. I also barely put on any mascara on. I waited until class started. I heard the bell ring. I sighed, well today was going to be a long day.

"Good morning class I'm your teacher Professor Avalon" He looked like a nice teacher. I looked down to see at all my classes.

" You're late Mister. What a bad impression. Late on the first day of school. Now present yourself to the class." I looked up. This cannot be happening. My eyes lock with Brandon's eyes. I didn't know that he lived around here much less that he came to this school.! I tried to rip my gaze from his, but I couldn't.

"My name is Brandon, Brandon Shields I moved here this summer." He said tearing his gaze from mine and looked at the professor. I could practically hear all the girls swooning at the sight of Brandon, but, to me, his presence here just gave me bad memories. Yet, I couldn't stop thinking about him the last 3 days. We met briefly that day. What am I thinking? I barely met him! I can't already like him! Get a grip on yourself Stella!

"You may sit down right next to Miss Stella. I want to keep an eye on you" He sat next to me and waved. I waved back. I tried to hide my blushing face from him so I looked at my schedule. The girls right behind me were drooling all over Brandon. They tried talking to him, but he ignored them. Sadly for him, the more he ignored them , the more they talked to him. He looked annoyed. The bell rang fore our next class. I dash out of the room. Brandon manages to catch up to me.

"Um. Hey Stella" He said, awkwardly. I looked up at him. How did I not notice how tall he was? I mean I was 5.6 ft tall, but he was like what? 6ft? I smiled at him. I think I'm blushing it try to think of something smart to say.

"Oh um Hey Brandon" He gave me the drop dead gorgeous smile. He was beautiful. I'm not used to calling boys beautiful, but Brandon was.

"Can I see your Schedule?" he asked curiously. I agreed and gave it to him. He smiled widely again. I love that smile.

"It looks like we have all the same classes with each other." I looked at him surprised. I was half happy that I was going to see him every day , but then again he reminded me of our vacation. We walked to our next class. I sat in the front again and Brandon sat right next to me.

**Brandon's POV**

I have all my classes with Stella. She looked gorgeous today. I walked to my next class with Stella. I sat right next to her. I couldn't help but to stare at her. She really was the definition of gorgeous. All the girls here are very pretty, but they wear so much make-up. They don't even look natural. I can tell that all these girls are drooling all over me. I think it's funny how these human girls swoon over guys.

"Hi gorgeous. How are you today?" the boy right behind me asks Stella. Who the Heck is this guy? Calling MY Stella gorgeous. Well she isn't mine yet, but she will be. Luckily, she rolls her eyes and gets ready to reply.

"Hi Andy and can you stop calling me that? We broke-up last year. I have no feelings for you anymore. Can you just leave me alone?." She sighed. She looked annoyed.

"Stella come on! You know I still love you! Admit it you can't stop thinking about me either." I was ready to punch this guy in the face. Stella turned around and looked at him.

"Andy. Leave. Me. Alone."She demanded. Stella looked at him with death in her eyes. For some odd reason I feel scared. Andy didn't reply. Instead he looked at me. He tried to talk to me.

"So your the new guy everybody's talking about?Word travels fast. I heard you had your own personal fan club already." he points at a group of girls that were in the corner of the room. They giggled when I looked at them. I tried to be nice, so I smiled. One of them took a picture of me. Man, were these human girls crazy! I could hear one of them say 'OMG I got a photo of him! He even smiled at me! Maybe he's interested in me!' She sounded very excited.

"I guess. I think they took a photo of me" I chuckled. I think Stella heard because she started laughing. I'm glad I was able to make her laugh. Her smile was gorgeous.

"Oh that sucks! That means that they are putting you on file! They will also give you a codename , that's a name they give you. They give it to you, so that they can talk about you without you or anybody else knowing. Clever girl's. That group of girls are known for their stalking skills. They can figure out everything. They have already figured out how tall I am, my FULL name, my address, my schedule, and my shoe size! They are CRAZY. So watch out for them!" I laughed he seems like a pretty nice guy. I wondered why Stella hates him so much. Girls. The bell rings and our teacher enters.

"I am Professor Palladium. This is your Math Class. I hope you feel welcomed here at Alfea." The class went by fast. We then walked to history class, then art class. Now it's time for lunch.

**Stella's POV**

I can't stop thinking about the day we met. The way Sam died. I tried to not think about it, but what kind of friend would I be if I forgot about her. I look at Brandon. He followed me everywhere. It was cute. I finally saw Bloom and we met up with her. I wonder how her day went.

"How was your day so far?" I asked Bloom. She looked pretty happy. I'm glad that she is fitting in. Most people bully new people ,so that's a relief.

"It was GREAT! I love this school! I met so many people today! The guys here are all cute too!" She was elated. We got our food and walked toward a table. I saw Andy walk toward us. Ugh. He was so annoying, but if he's Brandon's friend then I will have to bear it.

"Bloom come over here.!" Oh no she is hanging out with Mitzi. She was what me and Sam would call the ' Downstair kids.' We called them downstair kids because when we were freshmans the good, smart, good-looking kids were upstairs and the mean,dumb, and decent looking kids were downstairs. Hopefully she doesn't become snobby like them. We sit down at the table. I turn back to see both Andy and Brandon talking to each other. They seemed to be good friends.

"So Brandon do you have a girlfriend that you left behind?" Andy asked. I was afraid what is answer would be, but then again I was curious.

"Nah. I didn't really like anybody there." He looked at me and smiled. I was relieved to hear that. The rest of the day went well. I'm so glad Brandon could be here with me.

**Brandon's POV**

I drove Stella home. Today was a great day. I was with Stella the whole time! I drove back home by myself because Bloom walked home with her friends. Stella is pretty popular and she's respected. No one talked to her because somehow they knew that she was still sad about Sam. They all asked me if she was okay. I wondered why they were asking me, but then I realized that Stella was ONLY talking to me. That made me feel good. I got out of my car and entered my house. I saw Dr. Sullivan talking with Faragonda.

"Ah Brandon just the person I wanted to see. Well, tell me how did your day go?" He was very curious. I saw Bloom come from downtairs. She looked pretty happy. I guess she had a great day.

"It was very good. Today was a great day." I smiled at the thought of Stella. I started blushing. Man, what am I feeling for her? I have never felt this way before especially towards the girl I bareley met.

"Aww. Look at him Blush! He probably met a GIRRRL that he likes!" I couldn't help but smile. I turned away. I feel so girly feeling this way.

"No I did not!" I tried denying. Faragonda believed me,thankfully. I was about to go upstairs,but Dr. Sullivan Stopped me.

" I want to meet Stella" he said,abruptly. What? Why would he want to meet her already?I mean I know that he wants to see the difference between me and her, but it's way to early for him to start that. I looked at him crazy, but I can't blame him for being so curious because he is a scientist.

"I think it is still to early for that Dr. I have only known her for like 1. In a few days I will ask her if she wants to have dinner with my family and if she says yes then I will tell you to come also, deal?" This is going to get complicated later. I let out a sigh.

"Okay in 1 week I want you to ask her, okay?" he asked. I nodded. I went upstairs to use my computer after that I fell asleep. I can't wait to see Stella tomorrow.

**So I wanted to make up the month that I didn't update! I think this story is going to be pretty long. It's going to get complicated. Please REVEVIEW all your questions and thoughts. Thank you if you do! They always make my day! A special Thank you to Blood Tears To Eternity for reviewing! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Stella's POV**

_1 week later..._

I woke up and I got ready to go to school. Ugh. School. Well, at least Brandon is going to be there with Bloom to keep me company. I really don't want to talk anybody at school because of what happened. Sam was my best friend. We have gone through so many things like girl scout cookies, building snowmen, and she always defended me. I start to think about the day Sam died. I was able to control my crying, instead of thinking that how she died, I prefer thinking of all the good she has done for me and for everybody else. I could remember the Shark and how he grabbed Sam, but then I see a fishtail. A fishtail? What was a fish doing near a Shark? Maybe I can ask Brandon he was at the beach and his sister called the EMT's they could have saw something. I go downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning Mom, Dad" I kiss both of their cheeks. Dad is sitting on the other side of the table reading the newspaper. Mom is making eggs and bacon. I could practically hear my stomach growl.

"Good morning, honey" they said in unison. My mom passes me a plate with eggs and bacon with a glass of orange juice. I scarf it all down and I wash my plate. I go to the restroom to brush my teeth. I am ready to go to school.

"Bye mom and dad! Dad have a great day at work and Mom have a great day at home!" I scream while I walk out the door.

"Bye,honey have a great day at school!" my mother shouts. My dad sighs, he hates it when we scream.

"Bye and stop screaming!" he says calmly I laugh. I could always depend on my dad to make my day. I start walking towards my corner. He has been taking me to school. He says he doesn't want me walking when he can take me. I didn't protest, I mean, it's a free ride. I see Brandon's car I wave at him. He stops the car and motions for me to get in, in the front. I see Bloom in the back of the car.

"Hey Brandon." I grin. Sometimes I wonder why he does all this stuff for me. Before I could think any thing else Brandon turns and meets my gaze. He starts the car again and we leave.

"Hey Stella how has your day been so far?" Every morning he asks me that and I respond the same.

"It's been good. Oh and hey Bloom." I turn to see Bloom and I smile. She turns and greets me. We arrive at school and Bloom heads towards her group of friends. Me and Brandon always walk together, but then Andy motions him to hang with him. He looks at me and I nod in approval. He grins and heads to his friends. I leave to go to my first period class.

**Brandon's POV**

I head towards Andy. He was at the other side of the hallway. I get a lot of stares form girls. They are crazy for me! It's weird. I wave at Andy and he waves back.

"Hey Brandon." He greets me.

"Hey Andy." We walk towards the cafeteria. Andy eats breakfast here so I just wait for him to eat.

"So I have heard some rumors about You and Stella" He winks at me. I stay quiet ,so he takes this opportunity to tell me what he heard.

"They are saying that you and Stella are going out." He looks at me and waits for an answer. I wonder who told him that. Whatever, it isn't true.

"That's not true. We have only been in school for a week." I state. Relief flushes his face and lets out a sigh.

"That's good. I mean you know that I love Stella, right? I couldn't bare the fact that she would be gong out with another boy. I even dedicated that song to her by Bruno Mars 'When I Was Your Man'." He smiles. I feel bad, this whole week Stella has only been talking tome not Andy.

"Well, I can assure you that I am NOT going out with her." I had a reassuring tone in my voice. We say our goodbyes and we head to our class. I enter my class and I see Stella sitting in her usual spot. I sit next to her she smiles at me. I smile back. Oh wait, I have to ask her if she wants to come to my house today.

"Hey" I get cut off by Professor Avalon. He passes out work. I wrote a note to Stella. We pass notes back and forth the rest of the period. It read like this:

B:Hey Stella :)

S: Hey Brandon :) What did you get for #4? lol

B:24

S: That makes sense! Lol

B:Yes it would make sense, but only for smart people! JK xD

S: I take that offensively! ;) I am smart I just …don't want to think lol

B:I can tell. You are such an Einstein!

S: Yes I am. You finally admit to it. Aha

B:Hey, Stella I need to ask you something.

S: Sure go for it!

B:Okay I just wanted to know if you would like to go to my house for dinner?

S: I would love to go to your house for dinner! But first I have to ask my parents for their approval.

B:Great! We will pass by your house and I will ask them. Deal?

S: Okay! The bell is about to ring by the way! XD

The bell rings just like Stella said. We get out of the classroom I can see Andy from a distance, but Stella doesn't notice him.

"Why do you want me to go to your house for dinner?" Quick I have to find a good answer. Maybe I can tell her the truth. Wait, I'm dumb am I really going to tell her 'Um because I'm part fish and I think you are too and a doctor is going to be there to see if you are one too'? I'll just improvise.

"Because... My mom wants proof that I have friends at school." I quickly answered. She chuckled.

"Why would she need proof? I mean, you practically have all the girls drooling over you, but if you need me to go, then I will go.

"Okay good!" I smiled. I hope it all goes good.

**Stella's POV**

He gave me that gorgeous smile. I love that smile. I can't wait to meet his mom! I wonder how her personality is like. Oh well, I will have to find out later. The rest of the day goes by fast. Before I knew it, it was time to go home. He drove all the way to his house.

"Don't forget that we have to ask my Mom first!" I told him because obviously he had forgotten. He sighed and unparked the car and drove out the driveway.

"Yeah I forgot. Man, I'm so forgetful sometimes. Now were almost there right?" He asked me. I saw my house three houses away form us.

"Yeah we're here! Now lets go, but I have to introduce you to my mom and my dad first." I told him. I'm actually getting a bit nervous about this. What if they get the wrong idea? We got out the car and I lead the way to my door. I ringed the door bell and My mom opened the door.

"Hey Stella! Who's your new friend?" I enter and Brandon follows. My dad is sitting on the couch and gives me a worried look.

"Hi mom and Dad. This is Brandon." I say nervously. My dad gets up out of his chair and looks at me and Brandon

"Is he your boyfriend?" My dad looks very worried now.

"No dad he is not my _boyfriend_!" I look at Brandon, he looks away. He sighs and looks at my dad.

"Nice to meet you, sir." He shakes his hand my my Dad and my Mom. My Dad's glare doesn't leave Brandon's face.

"I just wanted to ask if I can take your daughter to my house for dinner." he asked. Before my dad could protest, my mother answer's

"Sure honey! But I want her home by 10:00 pm." She smiles and winks at me. I roll my eyes.

"Stella, you don't want to change or do you want to go now?" He asks me. I look fine and I don't want to leave Brandon alone with my dad.

"I look fine, so lets go!" I smile. I kiss my parents goodbye and head outside as Brandon follows. That was very scary! My dad is so embarrassing. Hopefully, Brandon didn't get mad. We get inside his car and we strap ourselves inside. I sigh and look at Brandon.

"That was awkward." Brandon chuckles.

"Yeah, but they seem like very good parents." he smiles. He has got a point there. My mom has always been there to support me and my dad is so nice.

"Yeah they are." He drives out the driveway and we head to his house. We listen to the radio and the song 'Heart Attack' by Demi Lovato comes on. I hum the tune while he drives. It's silent, but the comfortable silent not the awkward one. I see his house and Bloom is already waiting for us. We go inside and we are greeted by a woman.

"Mom I want to introduce to you Stella." Brandon starts off. I try to shake her hand, but she dismisses it and gives me a strong hug.

"You don't have to be so formal! Mi casa tu casa. Wait, Brandon is that how you say My house is you house?" I laugh she seems very nice.

"No mom that's not how your suppose to say it." He says sarcastically, but his mom takes it seriously. She looks very concerned and looks troubled.

"Then how do you say it? I was sure that was how your suppose to say it" she whined. Brandon's Mom asks. She passes a plate of fried Salmon, rice and corn. I look at the plate and start playing with it. I hate seafood. Brandon's mom notices and looks at me curiously. Bloom comes and get a plate and eats. Brandon practically scarfs down his food.

"Is something wrong Stella?" His mom asks. I don't want to be rude, but if I don't tell her then i'm going to be forced to eat it. Brandon and Bloom stop eating and stares at me waiting for a answer.

"Not to be rude, but I hate seafood." Bloom and Brandon look at me, dumbfounded.

"Wait you don't like seafood?" Bloom tries to clarify. It's as if it is a huge surprise that a person doesn't like seafood.

"No I don't. I've never liked it before. It always tasted like seawater." I explained.

"Hah I told you Brandon. How could she be one of us if she doesn't even like seafood?" Bloom looks at Brandon with a triumphant look. Brandon tried to shush her, but she kept on going.

"What do you mean, 'Not one of us'? What are you trying to say? I'm not human?" Before I could go on Bloom has a surprised look and she runs to her room. Brandon ,also, has a surprised face and looks at the people who just entered. Two men came in. One of them was old and the other was much younger, about my age.

"Hey Brandon" The younger boy say's as he goes up to Brandon. Brandon smiles and I look at the other man. He is studying me. Was this Brandon's dad?

"Hello Brandon. Who is your friend?" the man asks.

"Dr. Sullivan, Sky this is Stella." Brandon introduces me. I shake hands with both of them.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Miss Stella" Dr. Sullivan says as he shakes my hand.

"Likewise" I say politely. Sky looks around as if he was looking for somebody.

**Brandon's POV**

I introduce Stella to Dr. Sullivan and Sky. Sky is probably looking for Bloom. Stella looks very confused. Bloom almost blew our cover! She didn't even think before talking I'm going to get her later.

"Hey Brandon, where's Bloom?"Sky asks. I point upstairs and he nods as he walks upstairs. I guess this can be my revenge for now.

"So is anybody going to explain to me what Bloom meant when she said 'Not one of us'?" she imitates Blooms voice as she say's that. I look at Dr. Sullivan and give him the Bloom-blew-our-cover-and-now-we-have-to-tell-her look.

"Well, I don't know if we should. Besides you wouldn't believe us." I started off,but Stella interrupts.

"Try me." She glares at me. I guess we have to tell her. I look at Dr. Sullivan and he gives me the we-should-tell-her look. Bloom comes down running for Sky. She notices the tensity and she glares at Stella. Oh no she is going to tell her. Before I can stop her she starts taking.

"Well my dear Stella, you could have saved your friend Sam! But you didn't. What kind of friend are you? You could have SAVED her! What were you thinking? Why didn't you change to save her? How could you let her die to that Shark? You were probably to scared that you left her there." Bloom say's emotionless. Stella starts crying.

"I couldn't do anything! The shark grabbed her and it happened so fast! If I could have saved her I would have, Bloom! There was nothing I could have done!" She says sobbing. Why can't Bloom be quiet? I try stopping Bloom from talking, but she keeps at it.

"Yes you could have and you know it Stella. Admit it! You should have transformed!" Sky is about to grab her around her waist, but Stella slaps her so hard that she falls.

"No Bloom there was nothing I could have done! What are you talking about 'I could have transformed'?" Stella screamed at her. Bloom got up and tried to slap her back, but Stella grabbed her hand to stop her. Then next thing we know it they were fighting. Stella punched Bloom in the face and made her start bleeding. Bloom got a grip on her and threw her though the bullet-proof glass. It seemed as if Stella hadn't felt a thing because she got up and threw Bloom to the ground.

"Should we let them go at it? Or should we stop them?" Sky looked very amused. It's hard to stop Bloom from fighting, but Stella was able to withstand all the punches, even the glass. Humans don't have that kind of strength. Faragonda and Dr. Sullivan knew better ,so they didn't interfere.

"Yeah I think so." I said calmly. Sky grabbed Bloom and I grabbed Stella.

"Don't grab me Sky! I haven't finished with her yet!" Bloom tried to resist, but only Sky could ever get a grip on her. Stella calmed down and started crying in my arms.

"How could I have possibly saved her? Did I have a chance and I didn't even know? Please tell me Brandon. As crazy it might sound I have to give your theory a chance." her eyes looked hopeful, looking for a answer.

"Well, Stella we, I mean, Dr. Sullivan and I think you could be a Deity, or a Winx..." My voice trailed off.

"Why would you think that? I thought "Deities" and the "Winx" was just a myth?" She tried reasoning.

"It's because Me and Sky are Deities. Bloom was born a Winx. Originally there are only 5 , but then we met you. Dr. Sullivan had seen you and saw your features that represented much of the deities, but when I saw you fight with the Shark I thought that maybe you could be of the Winx." Her eyes flared when I finished.

"You were there?! You could have saved her?" She screamed. She sat down and started crying.

"Why are you telling me this now? Why didn't you save her when you had the chance? Brandon how could you...?"Her voice trailed off. She didn't want to say the word _die_. I understood what she meant.

"Stella I tried, but I didn't get there fast enough. When I saw you I jumped in as fast as I could, but I was too late. Stella i'm really sorry I should have gotten there faster" I looked at her straight in the eyes. I kneeled down and grabbed her hands. She looked back at me and just fell into my arms and started crying again.

"I forgive you Brandon, but what were you saying? I could be of the Winx?" Before I could answer her Dr. Sullivan intervened.

"Well, Miss Stella, to be born of the Winx is very, how do I say this, _unusual._ Especially for a human." Dr. Sullivan answered

"The Winx is a very powerful group. They protect parts of the ocean. There are 5 people in this group. Flora protects the plant life of all the ocean. Layla controls the tidal waves. Techna controls the balance of the ocean. Musa keeps all life in harmony. Last, but not least our Bloom controls the temperature of the ocean. Each job is very important and should be taken seriously. Now we have to figure out what you control or protect. Also, I forgot to mention the fact that the Winx have some few characteristics that are the same. First, they are very strong. Second, they have a pixie fairy attached to them. Thirdly, the most obvious one, they protects something in our ocean." he explained to Stella. Stella tried taking it all in and she nodded.

"Mister I don't want to sound rude, but I don't think I could be a part of this Winx club thingy." She got up out her seat and headed towards the door. Bloom tried to stop her, but Stella just pushed her out of her way.

"Stella where are you going?" I ran after her. She turned around and shook her head and sighed.

"Brandon where else would I be going? I just- I cant believe you. It just seems to good to be true. Being part of the Winx. Bye Brandon." She turned around and started walking and next thing I knew, she became a shadow in the night.

**Hi you guys! I am sooooooo SORRRY the the late update! This chapter is 5 pages soo yeah! Do you think Brandon will be able to convince Stella to try to find her powers? And what other Secrets do you think Brandon is hiding? Review your thoughts and your Theories please! I will love to read them! And maybe if I like one of them I might use it in the story! Review please and thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Brandon's POV**

It's been a week since the dinner night and Stella has been avoiding me everywhere. She doesn't want to talk to me anymore. I should have never told her. I should have waited. Its 6:30 am and I run outside and head inside my car. Bloom was already inside ,so when I got in I put in the keys and started the car. I drove out the driveway and I drove to the corner Stella usually stands to wait for me.

" Brandon when are you going to get? Stella doesn't want to talk to you anymore. Just give! I don't know why you are paying so much attention to her. If she was a real 'Winx' then she should have taken on her responsibilities." she huffed out.

"I know Bloom, but it was your fault that she found out, you know." I was going to make sure that she did not blame this one on me. She was the one who just had to open her big mouth. She just had to be born with a bad temper!

" You were going to tell her anyway , so its not my fault that you wanted to tell her!" she replied, angrily. She turned her head away and looked out the window. We entered the schools driveway and I parked the car. Bloom ran out and headed towards her group. I saw Stella entering the school. I ran after her, but Andy stopped me.

"Whats up Brandon? Where are you going in such a hurry?" he looked at me curiously. I turned and I couldn't see Stella anymore. I will have to confront her sooner or later.

"Oh nothing. I just decided that I wanted to get to class... early." I lied. I walked into the school. Andy kept on talking, but I was to busy thinking about Stella. How will I convince her? So many things I have to do now.

"Hey Brandon I just asked you a question. Have you been talking to Stella lately?" He waves his hand in front of his face. All I heard was Stella. I don't know what he asked.

"Wait can you say that again? I think I dozed off . I have been doing that lately." I say

" I said 'Have you been talking to Stella lately?' you guys used to talk all the time, but now nothing." he said.

"Oh, that. I haven't been talking to Stella. Bloom told her some things that she shouldn't have and she's mad" I half lied.

"Oh okay." he said understandingly. We walked into the school and I receive this sudden impulse to run.

"Um Andy I have to go to class early for something!" I scream while I was running. I have to see Stella. She can't stay mad at me. I won't let her. I waved bye and Andy just nodded and I left. I entered my hallway and I saw Stella.

"Stella!" I screamed. She turned around slowly and she looked straight at me.

"Brandon?" She said and I started walking towards her.

"Stella, please forgive me. Whatever happened at the dinner wasn't suppose to happen." I told her. I don't know what it is, but I just need her to forgive me. I don't want her to be mad at me anymore. I grabbed her hand I looked at her straight in her eyes. She lifted her head to meet with mine. I just realized that I'm a head taller then her. It looked like her eyes were searching for something. She then looked down and hugged me.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing! I was the one who got mad. I'm sorry Brandon." She let go of me and I smile. I lift my head up and I saw a huge crowd surrounding us.

"Did she say yes?" a girl asked

"Did he ask her out?" another girl asked

"My life is ruined! We were supposed to get married-and EVERYTHING!" a girl sobbed. I chuckled. Girls.

"Girls, Girls please! He did not ask me out. So don't worry! You all can have him!" Stella as waled outside the group that was surrounding us. Suddenly I was attacked by the mob of girls. They asked all kinds of questions. Somehow I slipped out and I grabbed Stella's arm before She went inside the classroom.

"Stella would you give a chance to explain everything from the dinner?" I ask. Hopefully she says yes.

"Only if you can convince me that I'm part of the Winx." She said.

"Okay, but I don't want to do this later! We have to talk about it now!" I say demandingly.

"How are we going to leave now?" She arches an eyebrow.

"Well now that you ask..." my voice trailed off as I smiled.

**Stella's POV**

Brandon grabbed my hand and led me to the end of the hallway . We entered the the stairwell and he finally let go of my hand. He opened a door and he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the little room. He smiled at me.

"What are we doing in here?" I asked him. He didn't answer and he climbed a chair. He opened the window and climbed out. He motioned me to get on the chair. I obeyed and he reached to grab my and he pulled me up. My backpack got stuck, so he pulled harder. I popped out and landed on top of him.

"Well that was fun." Brandon chuckled. I smirked. I tried getting off of him, but he held me in his arms.

"You know if a teacher came and they saw us like, how would we explain?" I chuckled. Brandon stood silent. He's so handsome. I look into his eyes. He does the same and it looks like he's searching for something. My heart is beating faster and faster. He sighs and he lets go of me and he stands up. He lifts me up and leads me into his car. What happened? Wasn't he going to kiss me? Why did he stop? Is there something wrong with me? My head get full of these kinds of thoughts. He drives to his house. We didn't talk the whole car ride. It was an awkward silence. He parks into the driveway. He opens his door and get out. I get out and we enter his house.

"Brandon? Stella aren't you suppose to be at school? And Bloom?" She asked

"Stella gave me a second chance , so that I can explain to her what she could be." Brandon explains.

"Oh really? I don't believe you. I think you too are dating!" She smiles widely.

"No we are not!" Brandon say's frustratingly. Why did he say that so mad? Does he not like me? Am I too ugly for him?

"Yes you are!" Faragonda sings. Brandon sighs and goes up stairs and motions for Faragonda to go with him. They are up there for a long time , so I sit down. I wonder what they are talking about. Maybe they are talking about me. I doubt it.

After a long time they both come downstairs. Faragonda is smiling wildly. She comes and hugs me and she leaves the room.

"Well lets get started." Brandon sits in front of me.

"Oh wait i'm going to get Sky, so that he can help me explain. Oh and Faragonda can you go pick up Bloom?" Brandon asks and Faragonda nods and leaves. Brandon get's Sky.

"Well, Stella it's been a long time hasn't it?" Sky greets me. I nod and he sits next to Brandon.

"Well where do we start?" Brandon asks. Sky shrugs.

"First of all, Brandon and Bloom are royalty. You can tell that by looking at the birthmark they have on there stomachs." Sky motions at Brandon. Brandon lifts his shirt and there is a small trident on his bellybutton. Brandon has abs. Bonus for his looks. He lowers his shirt.

"I'm married with Bloom." Sky say's

"Married? But doesn't she hate you?" I ask. Sky and Brandon chuckle.

"It looks like that right? She's just mad that her brother married us by force. I really love her though. I know she loves me too. She is just too stubborn to say it." He admits.

"Brandon here hasn't dated anyone because he is too busy observing humans." Sky nudges Brandon. He just rolls his eyes.

"Sky why don't we show her how we transform?" Brandon changes the subject. They lead me to there pool. Brandon and Sky take there shirts off. And they jump in. Suddenly, they have fishtails.

"What do you think? Now do you believe that we are deities?" Sky asked. Bloom walks in and gasps. She runs out the room. Sky get's out of the water and transforms back. He runs after her and catches.

"Bloom, if you keep running like this I will be forced to force you to find an island." He smirks as he catches her.

"You wouldn't" Bloom dared. Sky pulls her closer.

"Oh I wouldn't? Wanna bet?" Sky challenges her. Bloom looks away. Sky chuckles and lets her go. Bloom walks over to Brandon.

"When are you going to give up Brandon?" Bloom taunts. Brandon rolls his eyes and get out.

"Stella go inside the water." He puts on his shirt.

"What did Sky mean by 'island'? I ask.

"That means that when a deity gets married they go find a island to, um, you know, mate." he explains.

"Now go inside the water." He demands.

"What? With these clothes?" I complain. Faragonda comes out and handed me a bikini.

"Here this should fit you." She winks and leads me to her bathroom.

I put it on. Thank goodness I worked out. Imagine if I had this on and I had a tummy. I had a killer body. The bathing suit was beautiful. I walked out and they were all amazed. I blushed.

"You look gorgeous! Right Brandon? " Faragonda proclaims. Brandon smiles.

"Yes, Yes she does." I blush. I can't believe it Brandon just admitted that I was gorgeous!

"Now lets get started. Stella enter the water and hold your breath for as long as you can underwater." Brandon instructs me. I used to be in swimming class. I was able to stay underwater for 1:39 seconds.

"Not that great. Deities can breath under water, but since your powers are dormant you can't do the same things as us. You didn't transform either." Brandon say's.

"Is that bad?" Faragonda asks. Brandon shakes his head.

"No, but it just proves that her powers are dormant." He takes his shirt off and enters the water. He floats next to me.

"I can sense her, so she is at least part of the deities. We need to experiment some more to see if she really is a Winx. Bloom show her your power." She smiles and she puts her finger inside the pool. Suddenly, the water becomes warmer and warmer.

"Do you feel that?" Brandon asks.

"Yeah, that's so cool!" I can't believe I could have some kind of power like this.

"We just have to figure out what you can do." Sky say's. Bloom takes out her finger and the water goes back to normal. I get out and Faragonda hands me a towel to cover myself.

"How about we go see Dr, Sullivan." Brandon asks Faragonda.

"Oh sorry Brandon. He left to Miami." Faragonda explained.

"Then we should go to Miami." He said like if it was no big deal.

"No we have to go to school!" I protested.

"We can get you a doctors note for the week" Brandon simply stated.

"What about my parents? They would be worried if I was gone the WHOLE week" Brandon just sighed as if everything was very simple. As if the answer was as easy as pie.

"We will tell them that my grandma died and her funeral is in Miami" He sighed and I nodded. Well at least I don't have to go to school. I realized I still had the bathing suit on.

"Hey, I'm going to go change back to my regular clothes." Brandon nodded and I headed to their bathroom. I changed my clothes and I got out. I put my hair in the towel to dry. They are all talking and laughing. It seems so peaceful. Sam would have loved this. I sit on the sofa and I stay quiet. This is what I do. I observe people. I don't know why I just do. Brandon notices that I zoned out.

"So Stella are you going to come with us?" I think for a moment. This would be a learning experience for me. Even _IF _I was a Winx , which I doubt it.

"I guess …. I mean I have nothing to lose." I say. Brandon nods and goes upstairs. Wait for him to come down. He brings me a suitcase.

"I got this for you. I didn't know if you had one, so I bought one for you. I didn't want you to waste your money." He hands it to me and it's orange. My favorite color.

"Thanks Brandon. I didn't have one, so I really appreciate it. You even managed to get it in my favorite color." I smile. He smiles back and stuffs his hands inside his front pockets.

"Well, um, do you want me to take you home? Oh wait no you can't. It's barely 2 o'clock. You can leave until 4:00. So what do you want to do until then?" He asks.

"Maybe we can't practice. You know me, under water." I suggest. They all nod. Well, this means I have go back to the swimsuit. I take it and I change and I meet Brandon outside.

"Well lets get started!" Brandon say's. I jump into the water and he takes his shirt off. Man, does he have abs! He enters the water, next to me.

"Okay let's try practicing holding your breath. Now on the count of three I want you to hold your breath underwater and hold it as long as you can! Okay 1 … 2 … GO!" He say's. I obey and I hold my breath. Then in a minute or so I resurface.

"You got better. You held your breath for 3 minutes" He say's, impressively.

"Really? Wow. I didn't know that I could do that." I jumped out the water and sat on the edge. Brandon did the same. I start to wonder how Brandon's family is like and how it is to live underwater. He notices me zoning out and waves his hand in front of me.

"I mean I know I'm hot, but I didn't think I would able to have a girl doze off thinking about me." he say's sarcastically. I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Brandon please don't flatter yourself! I was actually wondering about your family and how it is to live underwater." I respond. He arches an eyebrow.

"It's no different than here. It's just wet and people there have fins." He explains.

"Hey so how are you family? What are they like?" I ask. He sighs . I splash the water with my feet.

"My family. Where do I start? Well, first of all my family is royalty and i'm supposed to be mated with someone, but I haven't found anyone who I truly love. My Brother was just crowned King and his future wife died in an accident. They felt the 'Pull'. The 'Pull' is a myth were two people love each other so much that they can fell the other person anywhere. Their love was a win, win. She was part of a kingdom that we had a war with. She was also part of the Winx. She possessed powers form the sun and the moon. She controlled everything. Their marriage was going to seal the peace, but then she died. The king blamed my bother and has declared war. What kind of bother am I? I'm here enjoying everything while he suffers." He frowned. His life is tough.

"Wow that must be tough. I'm so sorry for what happened to your bother." I say. He half smiles.

"I really needed to hear that." He smiles, even bigger this time.

"I have to confess you something." he say's

"What is it?" I ask. He looks at me and looks away.

"I told Faragonda that we were going out." I was about to say something but he put his finger on my lips and shushed me.

"Before you jump into any conclusions. I was forced to say that because she wouldn't accept the fact that we were not going out. She wants me to find someone to love. She told me you were a keeper." he say's. Half of me is overwhelmed by the fact that he would say that, but then the other half was kinda sad that he said that he was forced.

"Oh okay. That's cool." I say as I look down.

"But that doesn't mean that, that will stay a lie." he say's shyly. I look at him, shockingly.

"What do you mean?" I asked he sighed.

"Nothing" he said as he sighed. Why did I have to say that?! I mean I knew what he meant but then again I wanted to hear it. Not just have it said so that the other person can just figure it out. . I just missed my chance! Ugh I hate my life!

"What time is it?" I ask. He looked over to his watch.

"It's 3:30. you have 30 minutes left. So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I'm kinda hungry. Do you have anything other than seafood?" I asked. He nodded and got up and put his shirt on. He helped me up and handed me the towel. We entered the kitchen and he handed me some chicken nuggets. I heat them up in their microwave for 60 seconds. After the 60 secs. I took them out and sat on the table.

"So, what is your brother going to do? Ever since his wife died." He thought before he answered.

"Well, now that he is king, he will be forced to marry the other daughter of the king. The king's name is Baltor and the daughter is Mitzi. Baltor wasn't the original king ,though. His older brother killed, Well he wasn't killed, but one day he disappeared and he was proclaimed dead." Brandon said. The older king died? I wonder...

"That's harsh. That family never had peace." I said. Brandon looked up and smiled. I smiled back and I finished my chicken nuggets.

"Hey is it 4:00?" I ask. Brandon looks down at his watch and nods his head. I get up and take my plate to their sink.

"Okay. Can we go now?" I ask. Brandon doesn't respond. He just passes by and heads outside. I guess that's a yes. I say goodbye to everyone and I leave outside.

"Thanks Brandon. For everything. You managed to make my life more interesting." He smiled and opened my door I enter and he turns around to his side of the car. He enters and starts the car.

"I can do that to people." He responds. I laugh.

"Okay.. I was just trying to give a compliment, but no thanks to Stella!" I say sarcastically. H chuckles.

"So are you going to ask your parents now or do you want to wait?" He asks.

"Better now then never." I say. He nods and parks in my driveway. He gets out and before I open my door he's already there to open it for me.

"So are you trying to be a gentleman?" I say laugh. He rolls his eyes.

"Faragonda said that boys here do that for girls. I was trying to be nice." Before I could respond he knocks and my Mom opens the door.

"Oh, hello Brandon come on in." My mom say's politely. She gestures for him to come in. he enters and I follow him. Brandon shakes hands with my dad. My mom winks at me and mouths the words 'He's a keeper'. I roll my eyes.

"So I take it that your dating now." My dad states. Brandon looks at me.

"Um can I go talk to Stella for a moment?" Brandon asks my dad. He nods his head and Brandon grabs my hand and takes me to the kitchen.

"What do you wanna say? I mean I already told Faragonda that we're 'dating' , so might as well you parents the same lie." He suggests. I think for a while. Well, might as well.

"Okay we'll tell them. Maybe this gives me a better chance to go with you to see that doctor." I agree with him. He nods.

"But what if they want proof? Like kissing or something." Brandon smiles.

"Well at least one of us will enjoy it!" He laughs. He winks at me. He is so cocky!

"Well that won't be me!" I laugh. He shrugs and we leave the kitchen.

"Mrs. and Mr. Solaria..." He starts off. My mom shifts towards my dad with a excited look. Brandon grabs my hand and looks at me. I look up. Wow, is he this tall? He smiles at me and winks at me.

"I wanted to ask Stella to be my girlfriend and I wanted your permission before I did so." He said. My mom jumps up and hugs Brandon. My dad smiles approvingly

"Yes, Brandon you may ask Stella to be your girlfriend." My Mom say's happily. Brandon looks at me and smiles.

"Well, Stella will you be my girlfriend?" Brandon asks me. I wish this was for reals. This is just fake. Why am I so excited? AHHHHH he asked me out. Even though it's by force.

"Yes Brandon!" I say. He lifts me up and hugs me tightly. He puts me down.

"Thank you!" My mom say's as she hugs Brandon. Brandon looks confused.

"Your just what the doctor ordered! I haven't seen Stella this happy since, well, you know, since Sam died." she say's. Sam would have been happy for me right now.

**Brandon's POV**

I wish Stella would say 'yes' for reals. I really like her. Like never before. I have never felt this way for a girl. Wait, I still have to ask for Miami. Now how will I ask them, without having them suspicious. Ah, I figured it out.

"There was another reason why I came here. Another important decision that I wanted to ask you about." I said

Stella's mom and Dad looked at each other with worried looks. Then they motioned for me to go on.

"Well, you see my grandma meant a lot to me and she just died. I wanted to take Stella to her funeral. I want to take Stella because she really means a lot to me and I want her to be there with me." I finished.

At least I don't have to lie about my feelings for Stella even if she thinks it's fake. Her mom smiled, understandingly and nodded her approval. Her dad meditated for a few seconds and nodded his approval, too. I hugged Stella tightly, which took her by surprise and soon she hugged me back.

"Thank you Mrs. and Mr. Solaria!" I thank them.

"No thank you for making our Stella so happy." Her dad said. I smiled, I'm glad I'm on his good list.

"Well, I think I outstayed my welcome so excuse me. I have to go home." I dig my hands in my pockets.

"Bye Brandon.." Stella says. I leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Bye gorgeous." I respond. I hugged her goodbye and I shook hands with her parents. I walked out the door and they waved goodbye. I start my car and I drive out of their driveway. I head home. Well, today ended the best it could have possibly have. Me with Stella.

**A/N: Hi you GUYS! Err~well girls. Lol. So I know it has almost been a WHOLE month, but school has been hectic because it's almost over! YAAAY! I can't wait! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A lot has happened and next week I will surely update on time I PROMISE! And not to be pushy or anything, but can you REVIEW? Please I would love to hear from you! If you don't know what to review just answer these 3 questions.**

**Q1: What do you think Baltor is up to? **

**Q2: How come Stella is a deity? What secrets are her parents hiding?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stella's POV**

"I'm going out with Brandon! I'm going out with Brandon!" I sing. I'm jumping on my bed as I sing.

I'm so happy! Even though he was forced to do it, but what if he really had feelings for me? Impossible he would much rather date someone prettier than me. Whatever, I'm going to act like we are in a relationship. YAY! It's 6:30 am I run downstairs. I'm wearing a white Holister shirt with light blue skinny jeans and my white converse. I barely put any mascara on and I put some foundation on. Perfect. I wave goodbye to my parents.

"Stella don't you do anything stupid with that boy!" my dad warns. I roll my eyes.

"And don't forget to ask him when your going,okay?" my mom screams. I nod my head and I head to the corner. I soon see Brandon coming. I wave. He stops the car.

"Hey gorgeous." He winks. I smile.

"You can drop the act, if you think it's awkward." I say. Even though I like him calling me gorgeous, I don't want to hear it from force.

"But you really are gorgeous." he say's softly. I faintly heard it.

"You know, we have to keep it up, so that no one is suspicious that it's fake. Faragonda told Sky and Bloom. So if Bloom found out then she would tell Faragonda and she'll get mad." He explains.

"Oh, okay. Wait where's Bloom?" I ask. I look back and she's not there.

"Bloom? Oh. She left early with her friends. She said she didn't want to be in the same car as us since we were dating." he laughed. I just nodded.

Why am I making it so awkward? The rest of the ride I just looked outside daydreaming. We finally got to school and I saw Bloom gossiping with her friends. Probably about us. He parks the car and he gets out. He motions me not to get out until he opened the door. I giggled. He opened the door and he took my hand tightly. Everybody turned around, as if, on cue and gasped. Brandon released my hand and put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. He held me through the crowd. They were all whispering and gossiping. Some girls were just really surprised. Then I saw Andy Walking towards us angrily.

"I thought you weren't going to go out with Stella. What the F*** are you doing holding her like that?!" Andy screamed and pushed Brandon away from me.

"Andy, I'm sorry, but I fell for Stella. I couldn't help it." He said, but Andy didn't want to hear it. A huge crowd surrounded us.

"Andy calm down. Brandon lets just go." I know that if I don't stop him, he will clobber Andy.

"Stella say out of this." Brandon said. Andy just stared at him with anger.

"What are you going to do? Are you just going to stand there watching me?" Brandon taunted him. Bloom walked towards us. She Was next to me and tried to grab Brandon's arm. But before I could react Andy Punched him in the face. Brandon looked surprised , but he took no more than a second to react. Soon, Brandon was beating the crap out of Andy.

"Brandon! STOP!" I screamed. Bloom soon, intervened and grabbed Brando. She was as strong as him so, she yanked him back.

"Brandon he isn't worth your time! Stop this! NOW!" Brandon got up and brushed his pants o Andy's nose was bleeding, but Brandon didn't even have one scratch on him. None of the teachers noticed. Andy left the school.

"Why did you do that?!" I screamed. Brandon rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't about to let him hit me without a fight." He said.

"But you know that you are way stronger than him. You could have killed him." I screamed. Bloom left us alone. Brandon got up and walked closer to me. He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"I'm so sorry Stella. It won't happen again." he whispered in my ear. He hugged me tightly. Sometimes I think he really likes me, but why me? I pulled away and I turned around.

"It's okay just don't do it again." I say. He hugs me from behind me and spins me.

"Thank you Stella." He say's while he spins me around. I realized we were still outside and everybody was staring at us.

"Whatever. Lets go in and act like this never happened." I said. He nodded and he grabbed my hand as we walked to our classes. The rest of the day goes really fast. I spend the whole time with Brandon. It was so much fun.  
"Hey, my mom wanted to ask when we were going to Miami?" I asked. We were leaving school.

"Oh, um, on Monday." He said. I nodded . In two days we were going then.

"Okay, so what do I pack?" I ask.

"Well, whatever you want and don't forget to bring a a bathing suit because we're going swimming." He say's. I really like him. I don't know why I'm thinking this. I just really want our relationship to work. I want him to like me. I really do. He parked in his driveway.

"I'm going to take you home later it's just that I have to make a call, okay?" he asked. I nodded and he lead me into his house.

"Aww, look at the cute couple. Do I see a kiss coming a long?" Faragonda teased. Brandon laughed.

"Faragonda really? Your going to make it awkward!" Brandon screams. She laughs at him.

"Come on! Just a little peck on the lips is all that I want to see!" she pouts. Brandon rolls his eyes and he pulls me closer and kisses my lips, softly. He caught me by surprise. I wanted to make the kiss deeper, but he pulled away and he sighed. He sighed as if he couldn't control something, frustrated even. He just smiles at me.

"That is some lame excuse of a kiss!" Faragonda laughs. I'm turning really red. Brandon lets go of me.

"Hey Stella, I'm going to go up stairs to so something, okay?" he say's while he walks up the stair. Sky comes downstairs and Faragonda goes to the kitchen.

"Hey Stella." Sky greets me. He motions me to sit down.

"Hey Sky." I say.

"So I heard that you and Brandon hooked up." He winks his eye. I laugh, at least one person needs to know the truth.

"Don't tell anyone this, but me and Brandon are not going out. He just said that to satisfy Faragonda's doubts." I whisper. He looks confused, but then he nods.

"Oh okay. Faragonda can get a person to do anything they want." He smiles.

"Hey, um, I know this isn't any of my business, but why don't you get a long with Bloom? You two make the perfect couple." I asked. He sighed and runs his hands through his hair.

"Well, first me, Brandon, and Bloom were best friends. Then I started to develop feelings for Bloom. I told her about what I felt for her, but she rejected me. I thought that she would love me back. I swear, I have never felt this way for a girl. Eventually, she will come to her senses and she will realize what she feels for me, but until then I will have to wait." He explains.

"I have an idea! You will kiss me to make Bloom jealous and then she will realize that she doesn't want to lose you. So she then she will love you back!" I say. He looks at me and smiles.

"You would do that for me?" He asks.

"Yeah, if it means that you and her get together than , sure!" I reply. What am I saying? What if Brandon see's us kiss?

"Just don't tell Brandon whatever we just said. Not even the part where we don't go out. So not a word!" I warn him. He nods. Brandon comes down and he kisses my cheek.

"Hey." he says.

"Hey yourself" I giggle. I love this. I can't stop myself. I love him. I love him. I _love_ him. I repeat this to myself until it sound right.

"Well, do you want to go home?" Brandon asked.

"Sure." I get up and I wave goodbye to Sky. Brandon grabs my waist and leads me out the door. He opens the door for me and then he opens his own door. He starts the car and we leave.

"Who did you call?"I asked.

"I just called the Doctor. I wanted to make sure that he knew that we were going." He said. He left me home.

"Hey Mom and Dad." I say hugging both of them. They look at each other suspiciously.

"Why are you so happy?" My mom say's. Am I that happy? I didn't realize that I was so happy.

"Is it that boy?" My dad asks. Brandon. His name makes me smile.

"Maybe, Maybe not." I reply. I run upstairs before they can ask another question.

**Brandon's POV**

I head home after I leave Stella at her house. I wonder what kind of Winx she is. I finally arrive at my house. I park the car and I open my front door. To my surprise I see Sky waiting for me.

"I know." Sky starts off. Oh no, did Stella tell him?

"I know what Stella is. What her powers are and you won't like it." He say's . Good, he doesn't know. Her powers? How can he already know?

"What her powers? But how do you know?" I asked. Sky looks away.

"When she got into the water..." His voice trailed off.

"What? Spit it out Sky!" I demand. He clears his throat. He stands up and looks out the window.

"She has the same powers." He say's. Same powers? Of who?

"Of who? Sky say it!" I demand. Ugh why doesn't he just spit it out?

"The moon and the Sun. I saw it, the moon reacted with her, you know, as in the tides followed her and as for the sun, it flared. And you know better than me How dangerous he kind of Winx' s are. There has only been one before, but now she makes it two." He said. The powers of the moon and the Sun? Just like Marina. Wait this means...

"And you know what this means right? This is why I didn't want to tell you. Brandon don't let go her because you won't find anyone else like her." He warns me.

"But if I don't tell my brother my father would banish me." I tell him. If I tell my brother than he will be forced to marry her to make peace with the other kingdom. And if he marries her than what will happen to me?

"Don't tell your bother. I'm going to go over there and tell them that we have no news about humans. Okay? Don't you dare tell your brother." He warns me he leaves out the door. Trust me I won't, I care to much for Stella.

**Stella's POV ( 2 days later )**

I finish packing and I head out of my room. My mom and dad are eating breakfast. I put my suitcase on my sofa.

"Hey mom, I just finished packing. And yes I re-checked." I reassured her before she was able to ask. She just smiles.

"Honey, just don't do anything that you will regret. Okay?" My dad warns.

"His mom will be there and his whole family so I think we won't spend anytime together." I assured him, but obviously I will spend the whole day with him. I eat my breakfast, then I brush my teeth. By the time I'm done I hear some knocking on the door. I open the door and i'm greeted by a handsome smile. It's Brandon.

"Hey Stella." He hugs me and he comes in.

"Hey Brandon." I hug him back. He shakes hands with my parents. They smile at him.

"Well I'm going to wait for you in the car, so when you are ready we can leave. The plane leaves in about an hour, so you have like 15 min left." He said and he leaves out the door. I grab my suitcase and I kiss my parents goodbye.

"Remember, don't do anything you will regret!" My dad warns. I leave and I put my suitcase in the trunk. I open my door and I get in.

"Hey I have some news." He starts off.

"What news?" I ask.

"I,err, Sky has figured out your powers" He say's. My powers? How if I haven't done any experimenting.

"You have the power of the moon and the sun. The moon controls the tides and you can manipulate the water to do anything you want to. Your power with the sun is very powerful and dangerous. You can make the sun flare and you can manipulate the flames with is 10 times hotter than regular fire." He say's and he drives out the driveway.

"That's cool. So when am I able to try them out?" I ask

"You won't be able to use them for now, but you will." He say's.

"Why not?" I ask him. He stays silent. He knows something that I don't know. I'm sure of it.

"What are you hiding?" I ask him demandingly. He stays silent.

"I'll tell you when I can." He say's. The rest of the drive was silent. I looked out the window as we got there. Finally, we arrived at the airport.

"Were here. Go find Bloom and Sky while I take your bags." I nod and I look for them. Soon I see Sky waving at me and I wave back. I run towards them. Bloom is standing wight next to him and just stares at me.

"Hey Stella, where's Brandon?" Sky asked I looked around and I didn't see him near us.

"He is probably still taking the bags out. He will come soon." I assured him. I sat on the banch next to them. I look for Brandon and soon I see him carrying 4 suitcases, two of them is mine and the other two are his. He leaves them right next to me and smiles.

"the flight is in ten minutes." He takes the bags and motions us to come with him. Sky takes his bags and Blooms over with Brandon. I follow them to the plane. We board the Plane I sit next to Brandon and Bloom is next to sky. Bloom looks out the window and doesn't say a word to Sky. I wonder if we will be able to go with our plan with making her jealous. Sky tries to get her attention, but she ignores him. She is so mean to him. Why does she do this to him? I look out the window and the speaker comes one.

"Please, ladies and gentlemen remain at your seats at all time with your seat-belt on. Enjoy the plane flight to Miami." The Speaker say's. I look at Brandon. He looks very worried.

"What's wrong Brandon?" He shakes his head and looks at me.

"Nothing." He looks away and stays silent. Well, this is going to be a long flight.

**A/N: This a short chapter not much happened... I think. I updated again because today was memorial day and I didn't want to like spend time with my family because they are complicated so I took this opportunity to write and update I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I update on Saturday. Since I only have 4 days of school left I will be updating regularly. And again Please REVIEW ALL your thoughts I will very much appreciate them. Thank you.! cx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stella's POV**

It was a long flight to Miami. I could barely get a nod from Brandon. He just sat there pondering through his thoughts. We got out of the plane and we got our bags.

" We were supposed to meet Dr. Sullivan here. I wonder where he may be." Brandon said. He looked around and saw nothing.

"Well he has to be here.. somewhere..." I said as I twirled around. Bloom rolled her eyes and sat down impatiently. Guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"There he goes!" Sky announces he walks towards him and shakes his hand. Brandon grabs my waist and pushes me to go with him.

"Hello Miss Stella" He smiles warmly. He extends his arm to shake hands with me. I smile back and I look at Brandon, who still has his arms around my waist. Dr. Sullivan notices and raises his eyebrow. Brandon looks away and removes his arms from me and turns around.

"So, um, Dr. We were wondering if-" His voice got cut off by Dr, Sullivan.

"Yes Brandon I know why you are here. Now shall we go get these studies done?" He suggests. He leads us to his car and we stuff our cases int the trunk of his car. His working place is about a block away. He leads us through the many doors. We arrived to a doctors office.

"Well, first to start off, I'm a Veterinarian. When I discovered Brandon he was transforming inside the ocean. He saw me and quickly changed back and he begged me not to tell. Even though this would be the biggest scientific discovery I agreed. As long as he would let me do studies on him to see how their bodies work." He explained while he grabbed all of his equipment.

I sat down on the little bed and Sky, Brandon, and Bloom sat in the waiting chairs. I look at all the equipment that he needed.

"So shall we start?" He asked.

I nodded slowly. He grabbed the thingy that could hear my heart. I always forget what those are called. I flinched for a second. I eased a little bit while he wrote down some notes.

"Now breath in big breaths." He instructed and I obeyed.

He wrote down some notes. He then measured my height and wrote some more notes. He lead me back to the room with Brandon, Sky and bloom were in.

"Well, Stella's heartbeat is slower than than humans heart, but faster than deities. Which means she lives more than the average human, but less than the average deity. The faster the heart beat, the shorter the life." Brandon nodded.

"So that means that she won't live as long as regular deities?" Brandon asked. Dr. Sullivan nodded.

"Wait how many years do a average deity live?" I asked.

"Eh, like about 300 years, give or take a few years." Brandon. My eyes widened to the answer. 300 years?

"So, how long am I estimated to live?" I asked. Dr. Sullivan looked at the test results and wiggled his fingers.

"Well, about 150 years, you know, give or take a few." I was shocked at this fact. Wow. 150 years? That's a long time!

"Wait. 150 years? What if I get married? He will die _waayyy_ before I do. Then that means that I would live alone and grow old and I might turn into a stereotypical cat lady." Dr. Sullivan laughed.

"That is not something you should be worried about." He winked his eye and pointed at Brandon.

Brandon was pacing through the hallways. He caught me staring and smiled. I smiled back. Wait. What if I married Brandon? I would die first and he would grow old and alone. I shook my head at the thought that I could make Brandon unhappy like that.

"Brandon, Stella isn't a full deity, but she isn't fully human. That means that one of her parents are a deity and the other one isn't. We just need to figure which one is not a human.

**Brandon's POV**

Only one of her parents is a deity? He mother. Her mother is a deity. She had the physical features of our kind. I could tell that her skin looked tougher and she looked like she worked out and the blue eyes. Blue eyes are very common to humans, but to deities the blue eyes means that their powers are dormant. Her father didn't have any features like us so it has to be the mother! But wouldn't a doctor figured out that she wasn't fully human? How did they keep her secret. But she would have realized that I was a deity, too. I mean the eyes give away everything. Maybe she didn't want to make

"Stella who was your doctor? How did your family keep it a secret?" I asked her. She got up and started pacing.

"Well, I never had to leave the house for a doctors appointment because my dad was a doctor. He was the only one who checked me." She said.

"We have to go back we have to find out the truth." I suggested. I can't just tell her, her mother is a deity. I need proof.

"Wait we can't go because we told her that we would be here for a week." Stella complained. Ugh, the fatal flaw in every plan, time.

"I guess we should try to practice you getting a tail." I suggested. She shrugged.

"I guess we should try. When do we start?" She asked. I smiled and grabbed her hand and pulled her out the building.

"Today." I answered. We got inside the car we had rented and drove to the hotel that was located right next to the beach. She arched an eyebrow as she entered the room. I carried her bags and mine.

"Wait, does this mean that we will _share _this room? As in me and you?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"Well, Sky will throw a fit if he doesn't share a room with Bloom. So that leaves you with me, but don't worry I wont do anything _weird_." I wink my eye. She giggles and throw's the pillow at me. I laugh.

"You'll get the bed and I will sleep on the comfy floor." I try to make a mini bed on the floor.

"So are we going to the beach or what?" She asked excitingly. I nodded and she squealed. She open her suitcase and took her bikini out and ran to the restroom. I laughed. Stella has so much energy. It's hard to keep up with her. Soon she came out with her bikini on.

"Well, are you gonna stare all day or are we going to the beach?" She asked. I nodded my head and she took her towel and she put some sunscreen on. We left to the beach.

"Well, we're here." I said. I looked around, but I couldn't see Stella. I see her running towards the water. I laugh and I make sure no one is looking. I run inside the water and I transform.

"Stella we have to go really far away or else they will see me." She nods. I wrap my arms around her.

"Hold on" I start swimming as fast as I could. Soon we could barely see the people.

"This seems to be enough." I say. I let go of Stella and she starts swimming. She starts splashing me with water.

"Oh so that's how it is." I challenge her. She splashes some more water.

"Okay can we get started?" I say in defeat. She giggles.

"Sure." She says. I smile as she comes swimming back.

"Okay lets try to make you transform." I start off. She nods and she looks at her legs.

"Try putting your concentration on your legs. Try thinking about making them into a tail." She nods and starts concentrating on her legs. Nothing happens.

"Okay lets try that again." She nods and starts again. Nothing happens.

"We will never get this!" She whined.

"Okay lets try something else." I told her. She shrugged.

"Lets see how long you can hold your breath." She nods and we both go under water.

We stay there for about three minutes. Wait, we're such idiots! how did I not realize this before?

"Stella! I know what's wrong!" I start off. She looks a little confused,but she motions me to go on.

"Why are we trying to make you hold you breath?" She looks even more confused.

"To see how long I can hold it?" She answers.

"Why are we trying to make you hold it when we can breath under water!. We don't hold our breath!" I answer. Her eyes widened.

"You're right! Wait, does that mean that you are going to make me 'breath' under water?" She asked. I nodded.

She took a deep breath and went under water. I went under water with her. I gave her a demonstration that breathing underwater is the same as breathing outside of the water. She nodded and she tried inhaling water. It worked.

"AHHH!" She screamed. I was startled was she coking or something? She reached the surface and screamed.

"Whats wrong? Did you start choking or something?" I ask her worryingly. She shakes her head.

"No it's because I can't believe I just did that! That's so cool!" I chuckle.

"Don't you ever scream like that ever again! You nearly gave me a heart attack." I say. She giggles.

"Aw, so you do care!" She said. She started swimming under water.

I went down with her and she was practicing breathing. Since she wasn't used to it her body would not let her breath normally. Soon she was able to breath normally. The sun was setting and it was time to go.

**Stella's POV**

I was finally able to breath under water! Even though I haven't gotten a tail yet I'm so proud of myself. I can't wait to tell Sky, Bloom, and Dr. Sullivan about my accomplishment. Brandon leads me to the car and we drive to the hotel. Why do we even use the car if we can just walk? We finally arrive, which took us 5 minutes, and we go see if Sky and Bloom have arrived yet. We could hear them arguing form the other side of the hall.

"Uh oh." Brandon say's worryingly.

He runs toward their door, but before he can knock Sky rushes out angrily and pushes Brandon out the way. Brandon motions to go with him instead of me going with Bloom. I follow Sky and he gets inside the car,I make it inside and he drives to the beach. Again, we could have gone walking.

"What happened Sky?" I asked. He walked towards the beach and there is only an inch of sand separating him from the water.

"I'm going back." He answered.

"Going back? Where? And why?" I asked he sighed and sat down. I sat right next to him.

"I'm tired of being rejected from Bloom. Why should I even try? I know that she will never love me back." He said.  
"No don't stop trying! You can't give up on her. She will soon come to her senses and love you back." I tried reasoning. He sighed once again.

"And where are you gonna go?" I ask.

"Going back home and ask Brandon's brother if he can, um how do humans say it? Oh yeah 'divorce' me from Bloom." My eyes widened.

"No! You can't give up! Never give up! It was just a small argument! Please Sky don't give up on her!" He smiled.

"Thanks for trying to change my mind, but I've made my decision." He got up. No he can't leave. I grab his hand and pull him away from the water.

"No, I'm not letting you go." He's shocked. His eyes shift from me to someone behind me. Before I could turn around to see who it is Sky grabs me and pulls me closer and kisses me. I was shocked, but before I knew it I was kissing him back. I mean who can resist a kiss? His hands were around my waist and mine were around his neck. Then I heard footsteps behind us.

"Stella?" I heard a voice from behind.

"Sky?" Another voice said.

I turned around around and Sky sighed as we saw the surprised faces of …..

**A/N: Hello again! I'm so sorry about the late update! Even though it's summer I have been really busy. I just came back from camp. I usually go there every June. Anyways about the story. I actually left it on the cliffy! I really don't like doing that because even I get excited so I write the next chapter sooner. The cliffy isn't THAT suspenseful, but oh well!. Well, remember to Review all your questions. THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stella's POV**

Bloom and Brandon. Now I know why he kissed me. The plan, but I didn't want Brandon to see. They were really surprised to see us. Bloom especially. She looked like she was about to cry.

"S-Sky?" She struggled to say his name. Sky turns around. I can't move. Brandon just stares at me. I stare back.

"W-Why w-would you d-do th-this to m-me?" Her voice stammered. I couldn't take my eyes from Brandon's.

"It's not like you would care!" Sky shot back.

"But w-we're m-mated." She cried.

"Well, you always pushed me away, so why would you care." He said.

"Well, you know what? I actually do love you! Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? I do love you Sky!" She screamed. Sky turned around confused.

"I thought that being mated would make our relationship awkward. It also got me mad that you convinced my brother to mate me with you without my consent!" She confessed. His eyes widened.

"I'm sorry! Is that what you want? Or am I too late? Since I see you two were smooching up a storm!" She cried. Brandon had heard enough and he left to the hotel running.

"Bloom it's all right. I only did it because I felt alone. That meant nothing to me compared to how much you mean to me." He comforted her. He hugged her and she gave into the hug. I smiled and I ran after Brandon.

"Brandon! Wait!" I screamed, but he was to fast. He shut the door of our room.

"Brandon, open up!" I said as I pounded the door.

"Why don't you leave? It's not like you care about anybody's opinion." He screamed.

"Why are you acting like such a girl? Geezus!" I screamed.

"Well, that's because I have feelings! Oh wait I guess that's a foreign term to your kind!" He shot back.

"Look we need to talk! Just open the door." I calmed my voice down a little.

"No." He answered. He is overreacting.

"You know what? Why do you care about what I do? Why are you getting so mad? Are you jealous?" I screamed. I was getting really angry.

"You wish I was jealous. I was talking about my sister! You have any idea of what she might feel right now?

"Well, it's her fault in the first place! She kept pushing away Sky and admit it you are jealous!" I taunted him. The door opened and I was looking straight at Brandon.

"Okay! I am jealous! I can't bare the fact that you were kissing somebody else. I would probably die seeing you with any other guy. I felt that pull towards you! You probably don't feel it because you aren't a full deity, but I'm crazy about you! Even though we just met, it feels right to be next to you. I just - I don't know. You probably don't even like me, but that's okay as long as you are happy. Even if you marry somebody else, if you're happy then I'm happy. But you need to know that if that does happen I will remove myself from your life because knowing that I couldn't make you happy would kill me. I love you. I love you so much Stella!" He confessed. His body stiffened as he looked away.

"I'm so sorry Brandon. I didn't think that you would feel the same way. Whatever happened between me and Sky means nothing. It was just our plan to make Bloom come to her senses. I was trying to help their relationship. Thanks to me their together. I didn't know you would react like this. I'm so sorry! Can you forgive me?" He sighed and hugged me tightly.

"Does this mean you fell the same way about me?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered truthfully. He smiled and twirled me around. I giggled as he twirled me around.

"Does this make it official?" I ask. He drops me on the bed and sits right next to me.

"What do you mean 'official'?" he asks. I grab his hand.

"You know, us as a couple. I mean we were fake dating." He smiled.

"I always pretended that was real, but if you want to make it officially official then okay." He answered and he got down on his knees and grabbed my hand.

"Miss Stella Solaria" He started off. I giggled and smiled widely.

"Yes" I tried to sound surprised, but I kept laughing.

"Will you do the honors of being my girlfriend?" He asked waiting for an obvious answer.

"Well I don't know if I have time for a relationship right now." I say admiring my nails. He laughs.

"Then I will leave you to think about this." He gets up and bows and turns around.

"I think I have had enough time to think about my decision." I say a few seconds later. He turns around.

"Yes, Madame?" He asks.

"Well if you insist I suppose my answer is..." My voice trailed off. He arches an eyebrow.

"Well?" He asks.

"Yes!" I say and I jump up and hug him tightly. He twirls me around and kisses my cheek.

"I'm glad you came to your senses." He smirks. Before I can say anything he picks me up bridal style and takes me out the door, and he runs to the beach. From here we can see that Sky and Bloom are playing in the water. I smirked at Brandon.

"Look see our plan worked out even better than I thought." He laughs and spins around. We reach where Sky and Bloom are. I smile at Sky.

"I guess our plan worked both ways." I tell Sky while looking at Brandon. He smirked and grabbed Bloom from behind and twirled her around. They looked so happy together.

"I think Brandon has chosen wisely." Sky tells Brandon. Brandon nods.

"Chosen? I thought I was the only one he has truly dated." I asked. Brandon smirked.

"Oh Brandon hasn't told you?" Sky asked. Brandon rolled his eyes.

"Told me what?" I ask. Brandon rolls his eyes and grabs me by the waist.

"It's nothing important." He answers.

"Well, Brandon here is very popular with the girls back in his kingdom. They practically drool over him, but he never gave any of them his time. So the fact that he was able to choose was surprising." Sky said. Brandon chuckled.

"Well it wasn't a hard decision ever since I met Stella." He smiles.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that I wasn't a hard decision." I smile as I jump into the water. We start playing in the water and Sky and Brandon start racing. While they raced I went to the car to grab our towels and our blankets. We have been here for a couple of hours and the sun is setting. We all get out the water to enjoy the view.

"It's one of the most beautiful things on earth." Bloom says as she lays her head on Sky's shoulder.

"Really? Because I fund something even more beautiful." Sky answers.

"What do you mean?" She asks him confusingly.

"Well, you. You are waayy more beautiful than any old sun." He answers. Bloom giggles and they hug each other tightly. Sky kisses her cheek gently.

"They make such a good couple, right Brandon?" I ask Brandon. We are sitting right next to each other and I have my head on his shoulder as he grabs my hand and kisses it.

"But I think we make a better couple." He admits. We both look at each other and he leans in slowly and kisses me. He put his hands on my cheek and my arms wrap around him. He pulls away and smile at me. He lays my towel on the ground, next to his. We both lay down and we stare at the stars above.

"Look, that's the big dipper!" I point at the dots above. We all sigh and suck in the moment. Brandon is holding on to my hand as I drift off to sleep.

**Brandon's POV**

Am I asleep or am I awake or somewhere in between? I can't believe that you are here lying right next to me. I'm just the under dog that finally got the girl and I'm not ashamed to tell it to the world. I am crazily in love with you Stella, but I can't stay with you. My brother won't be crowned to be the official King because he hasn't found a queen, yet, and ,if, I go back with you he will be forced to marry you. On the other hand if I go back they will force me to marry some other girl so that I become king. The only reason why they can't make my brother marry is because the kingdom of his dead wife would declare war on him, if, they haven't already. He has to marry the Winx of the Sun and the Moon to keep peace between our kingdoms, but I would die to see the day that Stella has to marry _my_ brother! I look at Stella. She looks so peaceful. Her hand is still holding on to mine. Bloom and Sky are sleeping right next to each other. Sky has his arms wrapped around her and bloom has her head buried into his chest. I'm glad their relationship is like this now and it's all thanks to Stella. I pick her up bridal style and I carry her to the car. I grab our stuff and stick it inside the car. Sky and bloom can take care of each other, but I wouldn't risk it with Stella. I Laid her down on the bed I unwrapped her arms from me.

"Don't go." Stella whispered. I sighed as I laid right next to her.

"Don't worry I won't be going anywhere." I answered her as I kissed her forehead.

I have so many worries. What if I lose her? She would never be able to go to the kingdom or else she would have to marry my brother. If I go back then I would be forced to mate to be king. I need Sky to go back to the kingdom to see what's happening. I can't tell Stella.

"Stella?" I asked to see if she was awake. I heard nothing so I got up. I went to check on Sky and Bloom they were still sleeping.

"Sky? Bloom? Wake up." I whispered.

"What?" Sky asked as he got up.

"I need you to go back to see what's happening in the kingdom. You will have to go first thing in the morning." I instructed him. He nodded.

"Why can't you go?" He asked.

"Because they will force me to mate somebody else and I can't tell them about Stella. Or else she will be forced to marry my brother." I answer him. He nods and he wakes up Bloom.

"Bloom we will have to go to the kingdom tomorrow in the morning, okay?" He asks her. She shifts and nods her head. Sky gets up and carries her to the hotel. They go to their bedroom and I go to mine. Stella is still sound asleep. I rest on the little mini bed on the floor.

**A/N: Hello again!. Hopefully I start updating regularly. I am also thinking of another story idea for Stella and Brandon. It's really good, well, to me it is. Lol . It's gonna be called "The Story of Us." I will ONLY be writing stories focusing on Stella and Brandon's relationship. In "The Story of Us" will be focused on their relationship, but it will also have some Bloom/Sky a tad bit of the other 4 girls. I don't know if I will include Layla though. Well, thank you for reading and don't forget to REVIEW! THANK YOU! **

**P.S. There is some hidden lyrics in the story if you can tell me who sings it and what is the song name. Hint, it's in Brandon's POV. I you figure it out you will receive a shout out in my next chapter AND if you have a story then I will put that in the shout out, too! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: YAY People actually answered! Yes you are right! It is from One direction! XD Props to : **CutiePie97** & **WinxClubStella** !**

**Stella's POV**

I wake up in the hotel room and I look around. I see Brandon sound asleep on the mini bed on the floor. He shifts and his eyes open.

"Hey gorgeous." I smile at the nickname.

"Hey,so, is that my new nickname?" He smiles and sits up against the wall.

"Well, yeah I guess, I mean, it fits you? ." He shrugs.

"Hey why don't we go check on Bloom and Sky?" I ask.

"Oh, they left already." He shifts, uncomfortably.

"Why and where?" I ask. He gets up and sits on my bed and sighs.

"They went to check how things were going in the kingdom." He said as if he was hiding something. I better not ask it might be something very personal. We hear some knocking at the door Brandon gets up to answer the door. It's probably Sky and Bloom.

"Hey you came back so early why?" He asked when he opened the door to see Bloom and Sky.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but it's almost 1:00 pm." Bloom said in a 'duh' way.

"You guys slept in , so we are not early , you guys are just late." Sky laughs.

"Hey Stella, I'm going to talk to Sky for a while to see what's going on in the kingdom. I'll be right back." Brando explained as he left the door. They left me with Bloom. She looks at me and rolls her eyes. Well, it looks like she's still mad at me for the little incident. Whatever.

**Brandon's POV**

"So Sky what's happening?" I asked him. He said nothing and handed me a book that said 'diary' on the cover. My eyes widened.

"Where did you get this?" I asked him. This diary belonged Marina.

"I found it in the place where she died." he explains.

"Read it. After your done tell me and I will explain what Baltor is up to." He sits down. I look at the book as I sit down. I wonder if she was writing the day she died. It would be probably be the last entry.

_Dear Diary August 4. 2011_

_ My father, Baltor, is up to no good. He told me that I had to marry Prince Helia. I want to marry him because I love him, but that's the problem. My father said that once I marry him he will kill him, so that he can have full control of both kingdoms. I don't want to do this to Helia. I love him too much and if I tell him he will banish me from the castle because I would be a threat to the throne. I can't have this happen. You know, we were wrong all this time about my powers. My powers are not for the Sun's fire or the moon's tides that is why I haven't been able to execute the spells correctly. My powers,somehow, have a mind of their own. They only tell the holder of them what their power truly is, This power is not like any other of the powers when the holder of them dies they are able to chose who will have this incredible power next. The only way you can have this power is that you have to have the purest and most honest hearts of them all. When I was discovered as a Winx, the moon reacted and the Sun flared. That only happens to keep the true origin of the powers hidden from everybody else. I can control life and death itself. The Sun represents Life and the Moon represents death. If, I punish someone with death unjustifiably, then I will die. This power is very dangerous and something I can't play with. I can not tell my father because then he will tell me to kill Helia even if it means killing me. This might be my last entry because I have decided to end my life because I can not bare the guilt that I feel. I will hide this diary and I hope whoever finds this will give the next holder of this incredible power. If you don't have the power do not tell anybody go find the girl, her name is Stella. I have known her all my life. I would escape from the castle every day to go play with her. She never knew how I really looked like because I had a disguising spell I, also, hypnotized the couple to be my 'Parents' they subconsciously knew that I wasn't their daughter. That is why they were so cruel to me. She knew me as Sam. We did everything together and I realized that she would be given the power. She will be the next holder of this truth. She is not a full deity, yet, so she lives on earth. I will put a spell on this book so that no one with evil hearts can open it. Please find Stella so that she can fulfill her destiny. Before I leave I also carry another truth to be told. My father has a back up plan. He knows that I wouldn't hurt Helia, so if I ever go missing, my sister Chimera would fake herself into being the Winx of animals. I have discovered that there is such a Winx, but she lives on earth. Her name is Roxy and she is a full deity. When her parents realized that she was the mythical Winx they decided to leave. If she ever got into the wrong hands our ocean would be complete chaos. She works at an aquarium on Miami. There is much more truths that I know that I can not write down. Hopefully I will be able to tell Stella all the things that I have kept from her before I 'die'._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Marina _

I finished reading the entry and I was astonished at the truth. I looked up at Sky not knowing what to say. Life and death. For a clumsy girl, Stella has a great amount of responsibilities.

"Now that you know that, Baltor has found that his other daughter is a 'Winx', Chimera. He say's that she can control the animals. You know, that myth Winx member. She uses the same tricks as the animals trainers do. She spins her finger in a circle for a few times and then the dolphin does it. In the myth, it says that she doesn't have to move anything all she has to do is speak it or think it and the animal does it." Sky explained. Baltor has come up with no good.

"Well, in the entry, Marina has found the real Winx. How many Aquariums are there?" I asked and Sky shrugged.

"We have to go tell Stella." I said as I walked out the door to my room with Stella. When I opened the door Bloom was fast asleep on the bed and Stella was watching Television.

"Stella, you have to read this and try to take it all in. Me, Sky and Bloom will help you get through this. Read it." I said as I gave her the diary. She opened it and she started reading I sat down on the chair waiting for her reaction. Her eyes widened as she read further. When she finished reading she laid sown on her bed and thought.

**A/N: This is a very short chapter, but I couldn't go on. I was astonished with all this! It was so much secrets revealed. This story is way off the original course, but I like it. Well, anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep reading and review.**


End file.
